


Pressure

by Saffron_Sickle



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adventure, Anal Sex, Cheating, Complicated Relationships, Dissociation, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Lactation Kink, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Post Tresspasser, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saffron_Sickle/pseuds/Saffron_Sickle
Summary: Solas's plans are in motion despite the disproval of his lovers. They try to live their lives as normally as possible with occasional liaisons with the Dread Wolf, but Lavellan and Bull are hoping that he'll put breaks on his plans once he finds out that Lavellan is pregnant.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> there will be more chapters! I am just a slow writer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> || EDITED ||  
> Solas no longer knows Lavellan is pregnant as of yet.

Lavellan examined the teeth marks, still bright red adorning her neck. They trailed down her collar bone, crisscrossing with several bruises all over her chest and breasts. She brushed thin fingers over the marks as gently as she could, yet it hurt as badly as knives grazing her skin. 

Slowly the memories came back to her, Solas’s soft, talented lips grew more undisciplined and rough the longer the gaps between their visits had become. He could easily get carried away, and gentle licks and kisses became near painful bites and desperate suckles for the taste of her sweaty, salty skin. Bull was not safe from the rough treatment either. If not rougher, Solas was more demanding of Bull, sometimes begging for round two or three if he'd been so desperate. Scratches and bites on Bull faded easier than Lavellan's did, but nothing compared to the sweltering warmth she’s feeling deep within her abdomen. It felt like boiling water was sloshing around in her belly, and it’s caused her to feel more than a few waves of nausea rock her body.

She'd been kneeling in that dirty tavern latrine for an hour and a half, hard cobblestone digging into her knees while she's throwing up her breakfast. A knock came to the door, followed by a muffled, 

‘You doing ok in there, Kadan?’

Lavellan let out a weak, ‘Come in’ in between her dry heaving.

Bull entered the stall slowly, looking down at Lavellan, wearing his concern all over his face.

‘Is it easing up at all?’ He asked right before Lavellan felt her gut wrench, coughing up whatever else could have been left in her.

‘Not really’ she says brokenly.

Bull knelt down behind her, his large hand soothingly rubbing up and down her back. He sighed deeply and said, ‘does he know?’

Lavellan shook her head, ‘I doubt it. And why would he care anyway? He’s going to destroy the world. Why would he care about a baby?’

‘Not just any baby, Kadan. His baby, Yours, and mine, too. It might be a bit of a stretch, but perhaps...’

‘He’ll change his mind?’ Lavellan interrupted,

Bull nodded, ‘we can try.’

Lavellan turned to bull, and with as much energy as she could muster, she smiled.

‘Now lets go. The boys are ready, and we’ve got a long night ahead of us.

Bull helped Lavellan to her feet, and made their way to the main dining area of the tavern. It reminded Lavellan of Skyhold; The fire was crackling, little bits of embers danced into the open before extinguishing into the warm room. A small band played next to the fireplace, a tune easy to dance to, as some of the patrons were doing. Lavellan remembered her bard, Maryden, and recalled once when Cole has mustered up the courage to finally confess his newfound human feelings to her. Lavellan wondered how they were doing now. There was laughter, a rush of emotions filtering through the tavern that made Lavellan's head spin. Were it not for Bull tightly holding her close to him, she would surely topple over from the intense throbbing happening between her temples. 

The chargers were by the door, some holding sacks of supplies while Krem was outside talking to the man on the hay cart.

'Are we about ready to go?' Bull asks walking up to Rocky at the door. 

'Looks like Krem has secured a ride. A hay Cart'll be better than the ride we got a few nights ago.'

Bull huffed, 'Hey, Blame that on Skinner. At least we didn't have to WALK from Val Foret this time.

Rocky turned toward the elf, 'Yeah well, maybe we should have a good discussion with her on why we don't kill the driver because he smelled like rotting shit.'

Skinner shot rocky a glare, 'That wasn't the only reason... He kept staring at me.'

'because you decided to start practicing with you're throwing knives in his cart!' Stitches added, seemingly still upset about the whole ordeal.

'I wanted to make sure my aim would be good for when I stuck the next one into his bloated, smelly head. Which it did.' Skinner said with a smirk, and Bull rolled his eye. By the time Skinner had finished defending herself, Krem had came back with good news. The hay cart would be able to carry them all to Nevarra from Montfort, which would have been a good four days travel had they had to walk.

'How much is he asking for?' Bull asked. 

'ten silver, it's only a short distance away form his destination. Plus I promised we'd protect him if there were any bandits on the way.' Krem said.

Bull smiled warmly, 'Good job, chocolate Kreme-sauce. Let's head out, boys. We need to meet this 'Sir Valmont' guy in five days. We should arrive in Navarra in two, then we can search for this relic or whatever for three days and hopefully give it to him in time for his party.'

'yes sir!' The chargers sounded off, then began packing their bought supplies into the back of the cart. Once they were all packed in on top of the hay, they were off. By the time dawn breaks, they should be well into the Imperial Highway. The gentle chirping of crickets and clomping of hooves lulled most of the chargers to sleep shortly after taking off. Skinner had been pulling at the hay while Stitches watched with a disapproving look on his face, and Grim had been staring up at the moon, seemingly in a daze. 

Bull had Lavellan tucked underneath his arm, gently listening to his heartbeat. Her time after the inquisition had been peaceful for the most part. The chargers had taken her in after her clan had suddenly vanished from the face of the earth. She assumed that perhaps they joined Solas's cause, but even as distant as clan Lavellan had been since the inquisition happened, they would at least write every now and again. It's been a whole year and Lavellan has not hear a word from her family and friends. 

At first she decided she did not need them now that she had both Solas and Bull to fill the hole in her heart, but now Solas went rouge, and basically abandoned their relationship. It hurt, not just Lavellan, but Bull as well. He was still his love-able, loud and vulgar self, but Lavellan could see the pain in his eyes. Even more during quiet moments like this. His hand over her abdomen was gentle, his thumb rubbing circles over her slowly swelling belly.

'Bull...' Lavellan barely peeped, but it was loud enough for bull to look down at her, a gentleness in his one, emerald eye.

'I'm going to try and talk to him now, maybe I'll see him again tonight.'

Bull nodded, 'If you do see him, tell him that I still care, and that I love him.'

'I will.' 

It didn't take long for Lavellan to drift off. By the time she did, Bull and Krem were the last ones still awake on the hay cart aside from the driver. thirty minutes had past by, and he could see the tall spires of Val Royeaux peering over the hilly plains of Orlais. 

'You alright, chief?' 

Bull turned to see that Krem had been looking at him with that same look Krem always gives him when he's concerned. Krem knows Bull usually doesn't like to talk about his feelings, but Krem knows it's important to at least ask.

'Yeah... I'll be ok.'

Krem frowned, 'Is it about the baby?' 

'that, too.' Bull sighs, 'It's just...Ever since Solas came up with this wild idea, he's changed. He used to be loving, you know? He cared about Lavellan and me. Nowadays...it's just cold. You know? He still comes by sometimes. I guess as a gesture of love or something... It's nice at first, he hasn't really forgotten about us, but he just refuses to listen to either of us about changing this plan. It really makes me wonder if he even really loved us.'

'you loved him, chief?'

Bulls scoffed, perhaps wondering himself if he still felt the same way he did in the beginning. He couldn't recall another time where he felt those same butterflies like he had when Solas and Lavellan had entered his life. He wondered how he could have gotten so lucky to find himself the object of the affection for the two lovers. This hadn't been the first time he was in a three way relationship, but nothing could have compared to this. They didn't want just his body, they wanted his heart, his soul. And since the end of the inquisition and the split of Solas from their relationship....It just hasn't been the same. He finds himself longing for Solas in a way he had never experienced.

'...Yeah, I guess I did. I still do.' Bull is idly pulling at some hay. 'So does Lavellan.'

Krem crossed his arms, 'well...This guy doesn't sound very great. When was the last time you saw him?'

Bull sighs, 'Lavellan see him in her dreams every-time she sleeps, and the last I saw him was a few weeks ago. Pretty sure that was when Lavellan Conceived.'

'so...he only comes around for sex?'

'Not all the time. Every now and again, when we stop at inns, he'll show up. It's always so exciting to see him after weeks or months, but it doesn't really feel like a relationship anymore.'

Krem cocked an eyebrow, 'Have you told him?'

Bull sighed deeply. He recalls mentioning it to Solas before, and watching Solas just shrug it off with one of his, 'I have too much work to do' lines. 'Yeah...but he doesn't really understand. I dunno' Krem. I might just have to drop a, 'it's me or your job' ultimatum.'

'I think that's a good idea, chief. I would only want someone who is all about me, and...you know...not trying to destroy the world.'

Bull smirked, 'Lavellan thinks that perhaps now that she's pregnant, she can convince him to at least postpone it until we're dead.'

'Not really though, right?'

'Not really. We're gonna have to do something to change his mind though. Lavellan said that he's gonna give us a few years of peace before he rips the veil into pieces, but thats not a lot time. Especially if there is a baby involved.'

Krem nodded, 'Well...For your sake, I hope we don't have to kill him. If we did, you know I'd make a beeline at him for breaking your heart.' Bull scoffed at that, but the more he thought about it, he did feel somewhat betrayed that Solas thinks his 'destroy the world' plan is more important than being with his lovers. He imagined Solas riding along with the chargers, going on dangerous missions like they do now. Another mage would be handy, but also Bull wouldn't be sitting in wait, praying that Solas will show up again just to settle Bull's nerves. He worries about him, despite not ever wanting o admit it, he worries about Solas every single day. 

Bull looked down at Lavellan, hoping that maybe she's found him already, and that he'll actually care that she's pregnant.

\-----

Here she was again, after slipping into unconsciousness, Lavellan had found herself in this familiar scape in which she visited nearly every-time she would fall into a deep slumber. The fade, she assumed. Solas had once told her about these people known as 'dreamers.' They were people who could visit the fade in their sleep, much like Solas did. However, Lavellan didn't always have this ability. She only acquired it after Solas removed the anchor from her; a parting 'gift' of a sort. It always brought her to the same scene; Thick, winding trees that wound themselves into the sky, disappearing into the thick fog above her. It was near silent, save for the beat of her own heart, and footsteps against the cold hard ground. The leaves crunched beneath her stirrup leggings and slippers. 

Lavellan whimpered a bit, the familiar warmth in her abdomen rose up like a pot boiling over with hot water. She inhaled deeply, hoping the chilled air would ease the warmth in her belly, but it did nothing but irritate her aching belly. 

'hello...?' 

Lavellan whipped around, startled by the sudden voice behind her. a lone little spirit was floating there; the size of a child but not looking anything like a human. Lavellan was a mage, and had dealt with demons before, but every-time she's encountered spirits in her dreams, they've never been hostile. 

'Hello, little guy,' Lavellan smiles, 'What are you doing here?'

It answered, 'I am compassion.'

'oh,' Lavellan smiled, 'I know a compassion spirit as well. He's my friend.'

The spirit circled Lavellan, creeping a little closer to her with each movement. Finally, it spoke, 'you're with child.'

'how did you know?' Lavellan asked.

'It's early, but the hormone is there. did you know?'

Lavellan nodded, 'it's why I'm here. The father of my child is here somewhere...'

'another dreamer?' it asks.

'how did you know? 

'he told me.' The spirit pointed behind Lavellan, and sure as hell, there was Solas, standing off in the distance as his red eyed wolf persona. 

'Solas!' Lavellan called out to him.

Suddenly the wolf ran, darting away from Lavellan at a blinding speed.

'No! Solas please!' Lavellan kicked off the ground, speeding through the woods faster than she's ever ran before. She's attempted to run after Solas before in her dreams without success, but she needed to speak to him. She needed to let him know she's carrying his child.

'Please, Vehnan! Stop running!' The pain in her stomach had long since been forgotten, the longer and harder she ran, a thought suddenly popped into her head, 'what if he doesn't want her to have the child...what if he kills her before she can have a chance to give birth to their child. It would be one less reason to keep the world the way it is, right? No more ties to the world after Lavellan, the baby and bull are gone, right?'

Her pace began to slow, her heart pounding in her ears, and her eyes began to sting with the first of her tears. Suddenly her foot catches on a fallen branch, and her head slams against the cold ground. She didn't think it would be possible to pass out in a dream, but she was damn near close to slipping away. Her breath slowed, vision blurring, and with whatever energy she could muster, she attempted to call out,

'Solas...please...' 

 

But he didn't come back.

\------

Lavellan's eyes snapped open, drawing in a loud gasp, startling Bull as she came back to the side of the living. 

'Kadan!' Bull leaned down to see if she was alright. He spotted a newly formed bruise on her forehead, and asked, 'What the hell happened?! Did he do this to you?' 

'No! no, I fell while chasing Solas... He was there, but he ran like he normally does.'

'dammit...I'm glad you're ok, and i'm glad he didn't hurt you. The last thing we need is for Solas to become Hostile.' Bull takes Lavellan into his arms, kissing her forehead and raking his fingers through her hair. 'I'm sorry, Kadan. knowing him, he'll show up when he's ready.'

Lavellan nodded slowly. feeling disappointed, but just a sliver of relief washed over her knowing that she wouldn't have to let Solas know about the baby yet. Dawn had just began to break, and some of the chargers were beginning to rouse from their slumber. Several carts passing by on the imperial highway carrying animals, food, flowers, basically every import you could think of. Seeing so many delicious varieties of produce, meats and sweets reminded Lavellan how hungry she was. Often the chargers ate on the road, so they packed plenty of bread and wine to help choke down the salt pork they bought cheaply anywhere food could be sold. It wasn't so bad, but Lavellan was having such a hard time trying to stomach whatever she ate.

The rest of the day dragged on slowly, gentle banter between the chargers lifted her mood from the night previous. Apparently this noble in Nevara is trying to find some strange relic hidden in the Minanter River. 

'Somewhere between Hunterfell and Hasmal. If we get to Tantervale, we've gone too far.' Said Krem.

'Shit, does he know how long that damned river is?' Rocky added, 'It's basically the same distance from where we were to Nevarra!'

'Yeah, but he's paying a shit load. If we can split the river into three sections with two of us in each second, we should be able to cover the river in a few days.'

'What does he want this relic for?' Dalish asked, polishing that totally non magical crystal at the top of her bow.

'He claims it'll grind down into some magic age-reversal potion.' Krem shrugged, 'I don't think it'll work, but he's paying three times as much than the previous guy.'

Grim grunted, looking like he's not sure this plan is going to work. The majority of treasure hunting the chargers had been tasked to preform usually ended badly, with these 'magical items' being fakes. The pay was always good, but Lavellan sometimes missed actually making a difference in the world. With Solas's world ending scheme looming over her, she wonders if instead of being the noble delivery boy, maybe they should be doing something about it aside from potentially blackmailing him with a baby. Maker she sounds like a horrible person...

'How about it, Kadan? You and I take the north east river bed, while Dalish and Rocky take the the far East, leaving Stitches, Skinner, and Grim to check the south east.'

'Sounds good, Bull. What is this gem or whatever supposed to look like?'

'The relic is supposed to resemble the crystal on Dalish's staff.' said stitches. 

'It is not a staff!' Dalish added. Stitches rolled his eyes and lifted a printed flyer that had a colorful purple crystal on it. 'Valmont mentioned that there could be more than one crystal, and if we find any more, we gather as much as well can, and he'll pay us extra.'

'good, hopefully I can replace that knife that I stuck in that smelly shemlen's head.' Skinner said with a grin.

'ooh no. The majority of this money had to be for the baby. Kids are expensive.' Bull added, gently pulling Lavellan closer under his arm. 'I don't imagine anyone wants to change shitty diapers to find out we don't have any left. We could just use cloth, but knowing how often we can bathe, I suggest disposable options are better.'

Skinner shrugged, 'I guess...'


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has since had a little added to it.

Meeting after meeting, finally Solas understood why Lavellan would tire of the duties as the inquisitor. He thought he had been used to the espionage and secrecy of his life, but he was planning a war that would shape the entire world and its future. As his diplomats spoke, he was reminded of just how many people were in jeopardy if his mission were to fail. Stress wore at his body, noticing how much thinner he had gotten since leaving the inquisition. Not that his camps had not been stocked with plenty of food, he had just spent too much time drowning his sorrows in his dreams. He loved to traverse his memories, images of his younger self in his old world, picking flowers from crisp green fields that would span miles. Or he would recall the many plentiful marketplaces that sold items no longer found in the world. It had been beautiful, these memories. they fueled his cause, knowing well in his heart that it's what he wanted...

Right?

Night had finally fallen, and sleep had claimed him. Most nights he remained restless, but tonight had been different... It came to him so clear, a memory he loved to re-live as if it actually were happening right in front of him again.

Bull laid sprawled out on Lavellan's bed for the first time. Their three-way relationship was new, but both Solas and Lavellan had had a scorching hunger for the large Qunari; His broad chest straining in the leather harness that barely held his breast when he breathed, and his thick muscles were bound tightly beneath rough, grey skin. The first time Solas had ran his hand over it, he shuddered, in awe of the muscle such a man could build at his age. Bull murmured something about his waist packing on fat, but Solas ignored his self deprecation, instead taking Bull’s soft tummy in his hands, gently kneading him as his lips trailed down Bull’s neck. 

'you're beautiful.' Lavellan breathed, taking one of Bull's nipples in between her thumb and index finger.

Bull’s breath hitched slightly, both from the compliment, and from the elves warm hands on his body. Being touched was nothing unfamiliar to Bull, but no hands had been as soft and loving and as the two pair that had been exploring his body right now; pinching and pulling and teasing his chest and tummy, pulling moans from him that he never thought anyone could manage to coax from him. Bull had been twisting in anticipation on the bed, his cock already stirring beneath his loose pants as he grew achingly hard. 

'nowhere compared to you, Boss.'

'please, call me Lavellan.'

Bull hummed, 'How about Kadan?'

Lavellan tilted her head in curiosity, 'Kadan?'

'His heart,' Solas hummed happily, his plump lips taking a short break from sucking a dark hickey into Bull's neck, "In Elven, the equivalent is, 'Vhenan.'" "Vhenan." Bull tasted the word in his mouth. "Give me six months and I'll learn your language at the rate we're moving." Bull chuckles, his eyelids fluttering closed as Solas and Lavellan fought to bring their lips upon Bull’s own at the same time. The room was filled with laughter and kisses, Their limbs winding and fighting in slow motion as they slowly work their clothes off. Now Solas was laying on his back, Lavellan straddling his hips with his half hard cock pressing against her warm folds. His eyes roamed over her curves, his thumbs finding the dimples on her hips, and began rubbing slow circles against her creamy skin. Bull was behind her, his large arms finding purchase on either side of Solas's hips so his large body was eclipsing Lavellan's own. "Ar lath ma, Vhenan..." Solas whispered to his lovers as Lavellan slowly lowered herself on his cock. 

as quickly as it came, the memory faded, and as before, his heart was as empty as it had been for months... Solas gently rested a hand over his own heart, it fluttered in his chest. He knew that it was what Normal people called love, but he never knew he could feel such an emotion for or from anyone. Solas scanned his tent, wool and furs padded the walls of it, the insulation of his room keeping him warm, but not warm enough. He longed for the warmth of his lovers once more; their touch and taste and mouths and hand... he craves it every night, and yet no amount of love or sex form anyone could fill that hole in his heart that used to be occupied by his lovely Lavellan, or bullish Iron Bull. 

His thumb had seen his teeth wear at it all day, the stress of this impending war, the fire burning in his belly as his anger swelled, and the conflict between his wants and his lovers. For once, he didn't know what to do... Solas was stumped and it ate at him ever since he last visited Lavellan. He wished to speak with them again, his entire soul called for them but he couldn't. He was needed elsewhere, evident now that a spy had came to his tent, requesting he be present for the meeting of their next steps. Solas lifts his shield once more, the barrier around his heart as cold as ice. Unfeeling, unmoved, and unwavering with practiced ease.

As always.

\-----

Lavellan never really FELT pregnant until this moment, the constant bending over into the water made her entire body ache as she searched for these crystals. Mind you she was only a month in, and she knew that it was only going to get worse, but still, She'd rather complain about the small stuff now to feel better about the real pain later.

"You still doing alright, Kadan?" Bull asked, on his knees in the water digging like a dog. Lavellan chuckled, "Yes, Bull. I am glad to see you working so diligently." 

Bull huffs, "Well, this job is gonna help pay for our child, and its many, many expenses, so it's best we try to find as many of these crystals as possible, don't you think?" 

Lavellan playfully splashes bull, "Yeah yeah, whatever you say, dad." 

Bull chuckles, splashing his way over to Lavellan, "Come on now, Kadan. You afraid to get a little wet?" Bull teased, splashing as much of the water at Lavellan as he could. "Little miss.Lavellan too good to go swimming?" He grew closer and closer, his grin widening as Lavellan's giggle grew louder, 

"Bull, please!" Lavellan laughed, his large, wet hands finding her sides, and dragging her down into the water with a shout. Bull chuckled, deep in his throat as he finally released Lavellan, albeit soaked and cold. "You suck!" She laughed, smacking Bull lightly against his cheek. Bull leaned in for a kiss, fishy like the water, but soft just as Bull was. 

"I love you..." Lavellan breathed, hooking her arms over Bull's horns, leaning in for another kiss. His tongue met hers, Soft and rough danced with heated passion with each gentle sigh and moan. Bull groans in her mouth, the cool water of the river unable to subside the heat of his body. He murmurs a response against her lips, another deep groan leaving his throat as he lifted Lavellan's soaked body into his lap.

"May we at least get out of the water?" Lavellan asked

Bull grunted, "Fine..."

The large man lumbered to the edge of the bank, his knees still very much in the river along with half of Lavellan's body. 

"A little farther, Bull?"

"Where's your sense of adventure, Lavellan? Doesn't river sex sound sexy?" Bull teased, "Plus I need you... I need you badly, Kadan..." Bull quickly undid the fastenings of his belt, his eyes steady on her’s, hoping that she'd pick up and do the same... and so she did. Lavellan made quick work of her pants, unable to deny the dampness of her cunt that wasn't just from the water.

"You always know how to flatter a girl, don't you, Bull?" Lavellan teased, slipping her soaked pants off of her legs and onto the grass. "I do my best," Bull smirks, hiking one of Lavellan's legs into the crook of his arm, his cock already hard, and pressing at her entrance. 

"Take me, Bull."

"Gladly." Bull eases his cock inside of her. 

"A-aahhhnn, Bull!" Lavellan moaned, the first initial stretch always made her toes curl, and her back bow, "Fuck me..." The words left her like a whisper, a demand caught on ears of the man that was eager to please. "As you say." Bull huffed, not wasting time as his pace started even and persistent, hips slamming into her own as he fucked her as deeply as he could go; the squelching of her juices only as loud as the sloshing water beneath them. Lavellan whimpered, Bull's size fitting within her perfectly like a key to its hole. It drove Bull wild how it never hurt, how it always made Lavellan scream and cry his name as she did now, her nails digging into his shoulders, her head thrown back. All this emotion, all this pleasure, just for them. Just for his lover. 

"Fuck, Kadan.. It feels like the first time every time with you," Bull groaned, releasing Lavellan's leg to instead pull her by her hips, his thrusts harder as his orgasm grew nearer.

"B-Bullll!" Lavellan whined, her hands finding her clit, where she worked herself while Bull continued to pound into her. 

"Y-you always make me feel so good, Bully~! i-its so..."

"Fuck, Lavellan... so..good…so…"

 

Suddenly something between the two of them broke, a simultaneous moan emitting from the both of them, a single word to burst the dam.

 

“Solas...."

 

And time stood still. 

Bull's thrusts stopped, and Lavellan's fingers came to a halt. They looked at each other, for a long time they just shared silence, the excitement gone as Bull's cock softened, He removed himself from Lavellan, sighing deeply, and said, “shit…I’m sorry..."

The pinpricks of tears began to sting Lavellan's eyes as she turned from bull, cheeks burning with embarrassment as shame washed over her. Any words she attempted to speak were immediately choked back, her heart ached as its tempo slowed. Bull felt it, too. He bit back his tears, refusing to let them fall, but couldn't stop the quivering of his lip as he watched Lavellan sob beneath him. His arms wrapped around her gently, stepping out of the river to rest in the grass, cradling Lavellan, resting like that for a few minutes until Lavellan was all cried out.

Their search began once more after a few moments rest. form dusk to dawn, they had collected around 50 small crystals, a plentiful bounty for one day. The rest of the chargers had met up with Bull and Lavellan once night had fallen, Skinner being sure to rub it into Dalish’s nose that she found more gems than her. Despite the light-hearted banter, it would take another few hours to reach the man who commissioned them, but Lavellan welcomes the time she could spend not speaking of what happened at the river. It had been awkward, and painful and embarrassing. Even so she knew she needed so bring it up soon… The chargers had made their way into Nevarra, finding a cozy inn on the borders of Trevis to stay in the the night. 

As usual, the chargers sat in the tavern downstairs, already making themselves comfortable as Krem made arrangements for all of them to sleep here for the night. Lavellan sat beside Bull, but the tension had been thick, and smelled of rot…

“The Rusted Fork… What a ridiculous name…” Bull scoffed, “You’d think Nevarra would know better.”

“This place should be called piss hole.” Rocky grumbled, “Place reeks…”

“Well it’s a place to rest our heads, so let’s be thankful for that.” Krem said, pulling a seat beside Lavellan. He offered her a smile, but noticed the lack of color in her face. His hand is firm on her own, a calm within Krem’s eyes made Lavellan’s heart flood with warmth.

"Are you alright, Lavellan?”

"Yeah… just pregnant.” Krem laughs at that, “Well, I’m sorry to break the news to yah’, but it’s only gonna get worse.”

Lavellan chuckles, attempting to smile up at the server as she dropped off giant tankards of some sweet smelling ale, and sweet-spicy peanut treats. Skinner as always made a mess of her meals, extra peanuts falling into the table in which Stitches kept finding getting stuck to his selves. Dalish happily drank down both Lavellan’s tankard and her own, and Rocky had been snoring loudly beside Bull. As for Bull himself, he was quiet, more so than usual. His mind and heart had still been back at the river, the sight of Lavellan so hurt made his chest burn, in both anger at himself and Solas. He was never quite so emotional, at least not outwardly, but he was struggling to keep himself calm.

His thoughts were loud, ears ringing louder and louder as his surroundings began to blur. He made every attempt to move, but his body had been frozen, feeling himself begin to disassociate from his spot on that bench beside he team, their lives moving on as he watched form the other side of the room. His boys… He was so proud of his men, a family he had never knew he had, and would soon gain another follower… He hadn’t yet considered how the child would affect their work, but- wait… His vision changes, the child forming in Lavellan’s arms as he continues to watch, a small, cooing elf baby feeding from its mother, their soft, light brown hair in curls.

Another form began to materialize beside the baby, the father himself dressed in leathers different from his Inquisition gear. Abandoning his plans, instead choosing to live with his child and lovers… But Bull was not there, for he remained floating in this void…

“Bull…?” 

He blinked, several times before he snapped back into his body, the gentle crackling of the fireplace behind them, and light banter from around the tavern greeted him as he returned. Bull had dis-associated himself only a few times before in his life, but this was more than that… this was a vision, or so he thought. He quickly regained composure, turning to Lavellan who had called his name.

“Yeah?”

“Are you ready to go to sleep?”

“Yeah.” 

The chargers together removed them self from the tavern dining room, slipping down the dimly lit hallway with heavy steps. Dalish was just a bit tipsy, and Skinner a bit sticky, but none of them could deny the ache in their bones, and the need for plentiful sleep. “We’ve got one night here, so when we have to wake up, we have to WAKE UP!” Krem glared over at Grim, who only grunted. He was a notoriously deep sleeper, and had been the cause of a few late appointments. “We’ve still got a few days to travel Nevara, so save your oversleeping for the city. The beds are better anyway.” Krem said, claiming a bed to share beside Rocky, who only removed his boots before he laid out for the night. Stitches had made himself comfortable beside Krem, while Dalish and Skinner and Grim shared a bed with one another. The last bed was of course for Lavellan and Bull, with just enough space for Solas to slip behind them if he so wished, however both Bull and Lavellan hoped that he would not show up tonight.

Thankfully, Lavellan did not enter the fade that night, rousing from her slumber feeling more rested than she had in quite some time. The chargers had been getting themselves ready for the day, spotting, Lavellan laughing as Rocky had been attempting to shake grim awake from his slumber. A large hand snaked it's way around Lavellan's waist, Bull nuzzling sleepily into her hair as he wished her a good morning.

"Good morning, Bull." Lavellan smiled, despite yesterday's emotional turmoil, she felt a little better now that she had gotten some rest. 

"You excited to travel around Nevarra?" Bull asked, his own heart feeling re-fueled after a long rest. Lavellan nodded, "Yes! All I know of Nevara is what Cassandra had told me." 

"Yeah well, she's not wrong if she has some negative opinions about it. Place is almost crawling with as many mages and magic as Tevinter." Bull groans, "But they've got damn good cuisine, and I've got a friend who is allowing us a free stay in his Inn that isn't far from the noble man's house."

"Good!" Lavellan smiled.

"When you're ready, Chief!" Krem announced, slinging the last bag over his shoulder now that Grim was awake, despite looking quite tired still.

"Alright Chargers, let's move." Bull commanded, leading his men from the tavern and to the road. The cart ride was shorter, and The chargers sang a few tunes while they moved, but Lavellan felt excitement well up in her belly once they passed through into Cumberland, Nevarra's port city that was close to the borders of the Free Marches. It was a delightful spot, merchants at every corner, trading with more merchants at the overcrowded docks. The Inn Bull mentioned was within the heart of the city, a place called, "Rowan's." It was nice, way nicer than the trashy, country-side Inn's they were used to. It had been at least four stories, stain glass windows a gorgeous contrast to the stark white of the building. 

"How do you know your contact here, Chief?" Stitches asked.

"I saved his life a couple of times. Remember Fisher's bleeders? Well he was one of the original guys who went with me after I decided that Fisher was a bad boss. He left after getting pretty badly injured, but we still keep in contact."

"And he is Rowan?"

"His husband. Hospitality wasn't his idea, they do a little bit of smuggling from time to time so he doesn't get bored." Bull laughed. He pushed open the large, mahogany doors leading to a large foyer, several expensive chandeliers hung form the ceiling. A man with dark hair sat behind the front counter, looking half awake before he spotted Bull.

"Samwell!" Bull greeted the man who nearly fell out of his chair. 

"Bull?!" The man stood, his eyes wide with joy. "Well shit! How have you been? It's been what, five years since we last saw one another in person?" Samwell came from behind the desk to shake the Bull's hand, his much smaller hand dwarfed in Bull's own.

"Just about!" Bull replied in glee. "You hear I'm going to be a father now?"

"No kiddin'?!" The man looked behind Bull to the bashful Lavellan, who walked up with a smile.

"I'm not showing yet, for i'm only a month in." Lavellan said.

"Well damn! Congratulations! You guys gonna be in town long? I've always got a room for an old friend." Samwell invited.

"Actually yeah, we are. Thanks, Sam." Bull smiled at the man who let them down the hall.

"I don't want yer' lady having to stain herself up the stairs. I've got a large family sized room on the ground floor." Samwell stopped before a door with the number '8' in a gold emblem.

Saying the rooms were nice would be an understatement, for they were gorgeous, and even smelled expensive. The beds were huge and soft, reminiscent of the bed she once had in the Inquisition. There were two beds this time in their hardwood floored room. A floor to ceiling window allowed for little trickles of light to slip through the ruby red curtains, which were pulled apart by Dalish who had a wonderful view of the docks just across the marketplace. 

"We have an indoor bathroom!" Rocky announced, quickly closing the door behind him as he entered the room. 

"That will now reek of Dwarf shit.." Stitches sighed, setting down his belongings beside one of the beds. Grim was checking the firmness of the mattress with more subtly than Skinner who had been just straight jumping on it. 

"Thank the maker, I need a bath..." Krem groaned, flopping onto the bed Stitches wasn't jumping on. "Pretty nice, right?"

Bull looked down at Lavellan, a warm smile on his lips. "It reminds me of our old room, at skyhold." Lavellan says wistfully, taking a moment to think upon another morning in which Solas had surprised both Lavellan and Bull with pastries in bed. Solas had quite the sweet tooth, and it was hard to tell which one of them ate more of those frilly cakes from Orlais, but none the less the kisses they shared tasted of buttercream and sunshine. 

"It's bittersweet, but I am glad to not sleep on beds that smell of piss." Bull ran a gentle hand over her back.

"Perhaps we should go out tonight, enjoy the city for what it's got." Bull suggested to which Lavellan promptly agree'd. He turned to Samwell, a large hand patting him firmly on the shoulder as a thank you before Bull and Lavellan took off. \--

Nevarra had been a beautiful city, Lavellan has come to discover. It reminded her a little bit of northern Antiva; colorful streets lined with vendors from all over thedas who came for trade or mercenary work. It was rowdy, but wealthy, with hundreds of guards making their rounds to keep the peace. Lavellan was thankful for them, for despite Bull being by her side, with such a highly populated city, the streets were constantly crowded, especially as the sun began to set. Lavellan sat astride Bull’s shoulders, her hands firmly holding onto his horns. 

“You alright up there, Lavellan?” Bull asked, handing her one of the snacks he had bought. A nice older woman had been busy frying balls of dough filled with different types of jellies, and offered a free serving for, ‘The only qunari to step into this city in three years.’ She reassured them that she was happy for their visitation, but even as he snacked on the delicious food, it made him feel a little upset to be gathering so much attention because he was a qunari. He thought he was used to it, but something about the way their eyes lingered made his blood boil.

“Yes! The city is beautiful, and I am glad I am here with you.” Lavellan smiles, leaning down to kiss Bull’s forehead.

“It is, but the voices are louder here, and so is the political unrest. you notice how many guards there are? They’re not only here to make sure the mercenaries stay in line…”

“What do you mean?” 

Bull glances to his left. A guard stood on the corner of the road, his arms behind his back as he met the gaze of Bull. He did not move, but his eyes did not leave Bull until they snapped over at the next person to meet his eye.

“They don't care that I am qunari… Normally, I would not care, but this is a city known for disliking my kind. Something even bigger is happening here…”

Lavellan considered his words, “You… Don't think it is because of Solas, do you?” She whispered into Bull’s ear, but he shook his head.

“That isn't necessarily public knowledge yet. Solas may have spies, but I doubt the entire city is spying for him. I think we should deliver this man his crystals, and leave tomorrow. I’m not trying to have my pregnant wife caught in a fire-fight.”

Lavellan frowned, but understood. While she was enjoying her time, and wished she had a little more time to explore, she did not argue. She and Bull finished their walk, stopping at a few more stands for food for their journey before returning to the Inn. By the time they got back, most of the chargers had been fast asleep. Krem was still awake, going over new plans for their next job when Bull pushed open the door.

“Chief.” Krem acknowledged. 

“Hey, you already making plans to leave?” Bull asked, setting Lavellan down on their bed.

“Yep. I assume you have noticed the air in the city?”

Bull nodded, “The imports smell of blood, and the boats docked have arrived with damage. new damage. There is something coming and it's happening quickly. I was telling Lavellan that we need to deliver these goods a few days in advance so we can get out of here before they lock down the city.”

“I’ve noticed it, too. The guards here are trying not to raise suspicion, but there are way too many of them, and way too many mercenaries here at one time for this to be normal.”

“Exactly.” Bull agreed while he kicked his shoes off. “Tomorrow, 5am, we pack, deliver the package, get paid and leave.”

“Good plan. I will wake the rest of the chargers when the time comes.” Krem said, removing his armor before slipping beneath the silk covers of the bed. Bull had crawled into his own shared bed with Lavellan the mattress straining beneath his weight, but held firm.

“It’s a damn shame we wont be able to take advantage of these beds more… damn things are the most comfortable things I’ve ever laid in.” Bull huffed as he fell back into the mattress.

“Yeah… Maybe where we are going next will have nice beds as well?” Lavellan asked, “Where are we going, by the way?”

“Kirkwall. For once, we’re not working for some stuffy noble.”

Lavellan perked up, “Are we doing a job for Varric?”

“Hah, no. If the viscount commissioned mercenaries to solve his problems, that cause for quite a stir. It’s for some smuggler who’s promising 20% of his revenue from some large medicine push from the marches to Ferelden.”

“Oh great, so we’ll be smuggling drugs over the border?”

“Relax, Kadan. They’re legal, and we’re not smuggling because we’re not hiding. If anything, we are escorting the drugs to make sure they reach their destination.”

Lavellan rolled her eyes. “So long as we wont be doing anything illegal…”

Bull chuckled, “Mercenaries have their own rules, kadan. While I am not planning on changing careers anytime soon, This job will continue to help pay for future expenses.”

Lavellan crossed her arms, saying before she even considered her words, “This baby is costing us more than it’s worth, isn't it…”

“Lavellan!” Bull snapped, surprised that such a thing would leave her lips.

“I’m sorry Bull, I didn't mean it.. I guess I- I guess I’m just upset we have to pull stupid schemes like that just so we can get paid for the baby. I know we have to pay for things for the charger as well, but… I feel like-“

“Like the father should be involved?” Krem stole the words right from Lavellan’s mouth.

“Yeah…” The elf sighed, pulling the blanket over her over-developing breasts. “He still doesnt know... and It's scaring the shit out of me... I'm worried he wont change his mind, Bull. He is too determined for this plan to work to ignore the bigger picture.”

Bull sighed, “Or rather, the only picture he wants to look at is one that does not involve us…”

Lavellan took a moment to think before she said, “Do you think… we need to break up with him?” It sounded so childish, ‘breaking up with an even god.’ Could one even do that without expecting to be burned to a pile of ash? Not that Bull was concerned about Solas killing them right away, but he has for a while considered becoming one with Lavellan, and marrying her properly without Solas since he’s too busy doing his own thing that involved their impending doom.

“I don't want to loose Solas… I truly don’t, for I love him as much as I love you, Kadan.” Bull looked at Lavellan with sorrow in his one, hazel eye, “But he isn't going to come back for us… He cant help but overlook our lives as nothing but an inconvenience while he ‘restores’ his world.”

“I don't want to loose him either… But I’m not ready to give up yet, Bull.” Lavellan frowned. Her determination was one thing Bull was absolutely jealous of, for no matter how deep in shit they normally found themselves in, for Lavellan, there was always a light at the end of the tunnel. “Not yet.”

Bull sighed, “Alright, Kadan. I will give Solas three months. He doesn't need to know about the pregnancy, so do not feel like you need to tell him. You’ll be at the end of your first trimester. If he has decided not to turn his back from his stupid plan by then, then I will marry you alone. If he somehow, magically decides that he cares about us like he is supposed to, then I will arrange a wedding for all three of us. does that sound good?”

Lavellan’s eyes went wide as Bull spoke. Marriage? Bull?! He had not previously expressed the need, nor desire to tie themselves down with wedding bands, or even the word marriage until now. 

“A-Are you proposing, Bull?” Her word were whispers, for she was in disbelief.

“Yes.” He admitted, “However, I do not ah- have the ring quite yet. I will buy one for you, and make sure it is the most expensive rock you could ever wear on your finger.” Bull pulls Lavellan in for a long, passionate kiss. “For you deserve only the best.”

Lavellan felt tears sting at the corner of her eyes as Bull spoke, “Thank you, Bully… I would be happy to marry you…” She returned the kiss with just as much passion as she had been given, their soft chuckles and warm kisses lasting the both of them through the night. As planned, the chargers woke early, with heavy bags of fresh supplies so they could deliver the crystals before a war broke out on the streets of the city. Bull wished all the best for his ex-co coworker, leaving him a hefty tip, and a hug for their time apart.

“Find me when that baby is born, Bull. Rowan loves kids.” Samwell said, sadly watching as Bull and his chargers disappears into the busy street.

\- -

This Valmont guy was certainly old, his skin stuck to his bones as if he lacked any muscle at all. He shook almost violently, as he answered the door. Once he figured out that they weren't there to mug him, but rather deliver his package, he wasted no time snatching the bag of crystals, and stuffing the bag of coin their way.

“Excellent! Yes these are it!” the man exclaimed, his eyes darting at Bull and his company, unease written all over his face at their rag tag group of seemingly random people. 

“Thank you.” He said quietly before slamming the door behind him. Quickly the chargers made their way back down the long walkway from the Valmont mansion to the open streets. 

“That went well. Better than I had hoped.” Krem smiled, testing the weight of the bag of coin in his arms. “This is what… five times the amount he promised?”

“Poor old man looked like a walking skeleton. He’s going to need a potent dose of whatever magic he’s going to use if he wants to reverse his age.” Stitches commented.

“You believe his, ‘magic’ is going to work?” Dalish asked.

“Crystals used to reverse age are not a completely new thing. The fact such a valuable material can be found in a river in Nevarra is extremely convenient… Almost too convenient, if you ask me.” 

“Yeah?” Bull looked at stitches, “Well it’s not our problem anymore. Let's get out of here. Kirkwall, here we come.”

“We’re not walking there, are we?” Skinner grumbled.

“It’s not nearly as long a walk. Maybe 12 hours if we only stop once for a break.” Bull answered, patting Skinner on her head. “We cant have you getting lazy on us, can we?” He teased.

“We’d better kill someone on the way.”


End file.
